Spirit Folk (playable)
To see the spirit folk background, see Spirit Folk (background). The spirit folk are like the Elves, but unlike them, have a strong connection to the places of nature. Some think that they are descendants of humans and the spirits of nature, but this is untrue. The spirit folk live around the bamboo forests, the rivers, and the sea of Qin'ae, seeking out isolated pockets from the humans to recreate Arvandor. So far, their kingdom in the Land of Cherry Blossoms is their greatest acheivement towards that goal. Spirit Folk racial traits *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Constitution:' Unlike their Occidental kith and kin, the spirit folk feel closer to their forests (bamboo and cherry forests) and the rivers. They are fleet of foot, but are more frail than the humans. *'Medium': Spirit folk are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Spirit folk have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision': Spirit folk can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Elven Immunities': Spirit folk are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *'Elven Magic': Spirit folk receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. *'Keen Senses': Spirit folk receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Weapon Familiarity': Spirit folk are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapon. *'Languages': Spirit folk begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. =Alternate Racial Rules= Spirit folk, by their very nature, are a race with a wide variety of traits and features, many of which are drawn from the environment in which they live. The following rules are from the Advanced Race Guide on Elves, of which they are. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of the standard elf racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. *'Arcane Focus': Some elven families have such long traditions of producing wizards (and other arcane spellcasters) that they raise their children with the assumption each is destined to be a powerful magic-user, with little need for mundane concerns such as skill with weapons. Elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. *'Darkvision': Though uncommon, some groups of elves are born with darkvision, rather than low-light vision. In many cases this is taken as a sign of a drow in the elf's ancestry, and can lead to persecution within the elf's home community. Elves with this racial trait gain darkvision with a range of 60 feet, but also gain sensitivity to light and are dazzled in areas of bright light or within the radius of a daylight spell. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. *'Desert Runner': Some elves thrive in the deepest deserts, forever roaming across burned and parched lands. Elves with this racial trait receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. This racial trait replaces elven magic. *'Dreamspeaker': A few elves have the ability to tap into the power of sleep, dreams, and prescient reverie. Elves with this racial trait add +1 to the saving throw DCs of spells of the divination school and sleep effects they cast. In addition, elves with Charisma scores of 15 or higher may use dream once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the elf's character level). This racial trait replaces elven immunities. *'Elemental Resistance': Elves who dwell in the most extreme environments, from arctic wastelands to volcanic plains, develop natural resistance to the dangers of their homelands over the course of a few generations. Elves with this racial trait gain elemental resistance 5 to acid, cold, electricity, or fire. This choice is made at character creation, and once made it cannot be changed. This racial trait replaces elven immunities. *'Envoy': Elves often have trouble relating to neighbors of other races, especially those with much shorter lifespans. As a result, some are trained in minor magics that are particularly useful when dealing with non-elves. Elves with this racial trait and an Intelligence score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities once per day: comprehend languages,'' detect magic,'' detect poison, and'' read magic. The caster level for these effects is equal to the elf's level. This racial trait replaces elven magic. *'Eternal Grudge': Some elves grow up in secluded, isolationist communities where generations-old slights and quarrels linger as eternal blood feuds. Elves with this racial trait receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoids of the dwarf and orc subtypes because of special training against these hated foes. This racial trait replaces elven magic. *'Fleet-Footed': While all elves are naturally lithe and agile, some also are naturally speedy and have a strong desire to rush into situations rather than worrying about looking ahead. Elves with this racial trait receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses and weapon familiarity. *'Lightbringer': Many elves revere the sun, moon, and stars, but some are literally infused with the radiant power of the heavens. Elves with this racial trait are immune to light-based blindness and dazzle effects, and are treated as one level higher when determining the effects of any light-based spell or effect they cast (including spell-like and supernatural abilities). Elves with Intelligence scores of 10 or higher may use ''light at will as a spell-like ability. This racial trait replaces the elven immunities and elven magic racial traits. *'Silent Hunter': Elves are renowned for their subtlety and skill. Elves with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can makeStealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this racial trait). This racial trait replaces elven magic. *'Spirit of the Waters': Some elves have adapted to life in tune with the sea or along the reedy depths of wild rivers and lakes. They gain a +4 racial bonus on Swimchecks, can always take 10 while swimming, and may choose Aquan as a bonus language. They are proficient with longspear, trident, and net. This racial trait replaces elven magic and weapon familiarity. *'Urbanite': Elves who live in cities for more than a century can grow to know the ebb and flow of social situations just as their forest-dwelling cousins know the rules of the wild. Elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks made to gather information and Sense Motive checks made to get a hunch about a social situation. This racial trait replaces keen senses. *'Woodcraft': Elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially secrets of the forests. Elves with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on Knowledge(nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. This racial trait replaces elven magic. See Also Spirit Folk Archetypes Spirit folk equipment Spirit folk special materials Spirit folk feats Spirit folk magic items Spirit folk spells OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Category:Races Category:Elf Category:Humanoids Category:Player's Guide